Hebi
by TalkyRhyme
Summary: Resumen, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Karai decide ir con Leonardo a enfrentar al Shredder? Fanfic ubicado en el capítulo de "La venganza es mía."
1. Chapter 1

Resumen, que hubiera pasado si Karai decide ir con Leonardo a enfrentar al Shredder? Fanfic ubicado en el capítulo de "La venganza es mía."

Era de noche, hace no mucho Karai al fin estaba con su verdadera familia, pero después de escuchar la verdad, una inmensa sed de venganza la invadió por completo, así que, en cuanto lo hallo oportuno, salió sigilosamente de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la salida de la guarida, pero fue detenida por alguien.

-**Yo iré contigo Karai**- escucho a la joven tortuga de bandana azul decirle con seguridad, ella lo pensó un poco **"debería involucrar a Leonardo en su venganza?".**

-**Leo, no creo que debería involucrarte-** dijo seria la Kunoichi pelinegra, pero Leonardo insistió una vez más.

-**Vamos Karai, somos familia después de todo no?-** dijo el chico, convenciendo ligeramente a la joven japonesa, que sonrió levemente.

-**Hagámoslo-** dijo y salieron corriendo de la guarida, dejando atrás al resto de la familia Hamato,

En la oscuridad de la noche, ambas agiles sombras se escurrían entre las paredes de la guarida de Shredder, en silencio, lo vieron, sentado en su trono sin darse cuenta de la infiltración, al acercarse poco a poco a él, se dieron cuenta de algo que les helo la sangre, era un señuelo, al voltear, se vieron completamente rodeados por el clan del pie.

-**No pensé que volverías tan pronto Karai-** dijo Shredder fríamente, ambos jóvenes empuñaron sus armas, dispuestos a pelear.

Mientras tanto en la guarida, MiguelAngello se levantó de la cama sudando "**Una pesadilla" **Pensó , sin ánimos se levantó de su cama, y salió de su habitación, solo para dirigirse a la de Leonardo, toco varias veces la puerta, pero nadie contesto, así que la abrió produciendo un rechinido.

-**Leo?-** pregunto ,pero no había nadie, así que se preocupó, estaba pasando justo lo que había pasado en su sueño, no había nadie, preocupado, abrió la puerta de Donatello, pero era la misma historia, ahora con más miedo que nunca, abrió la puerta de Raphael , quien al oír la puerta abriéndose fuertemente se levantó de su cama.

-**Mikey? Que te sucede ¡-** pregunto, saliendo del susto que le había dado su hermano.

**-Raph¡ si estas¡ -** dijo entre lágrimas el pequeño quelonio-

-**Claro tonto, porque no iba a estar?-** le dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-**es que tuve una pesadilla en donde yo estaba solo y…. entonces fui a buscar a leo y a Donnie y no estaban ¡-** dijo asustado.

-**Tonto, a lo mejor se levantó o algo-** dijo y ambos salieron de la habitación y vieron a Donatello cambiando de regreso a su habitación con un vaso con agua.

-**pesadilla?-** pregunto con pereza, Raphael asintió.

-**Ya hubiera vuelto no?-** pregunto Mikey.

-**quien?-** pregunto Donatello.

**-Leo…no está-** dijo Mikey.

-**No me digas que…-** dijo Raphael molesto, y camino hacia la habitación donde Karai estaba durmiendo, esperando verlos a los dos ahí dentro, pero la habitación estaba vacía-** que demonios? No están los dos.**

**-Sensei**¡- grito Mikey, corriendo por su maestro, que por el grito ya estaba saliendo de su cuarto.

-**¿Qué sucede?-** pregunto.

-**Ni Karai ni leo están Sensei, se han ido-** dijo Raphael.

-**pero a dónde?-** dijo Donnie.

-**con Shredder, yo, yo le dije a Karai todo muy pronto, y ahora ha ido a buscar venganza, y Leonardo se ha ido con ella, tenemos que ir por ellos-** dijo Splinter, y así los 4 fueron en el shellriser , directo a la guarida de destructor.

-**Karai cuidado ¡-** grito Leonardo empujando a Karai fuera del camino, recibiendo el ataque de Shredder, cayendo fuertemente al suelo

-**Leo ¡-** grito Karai, pero cuando trato de ayudarlo, Tiger Claw la detuvo noqueándola.

-**¿Qué hacemos con ellos maestro Shredder?-** pregunto el tigre, levantando a ambos muchachos.

-** Vamos al laboratorio de Stockman….-** anuncio sombríamente.

Mientras fuera de la guarida, los chicos y maestro acababan de llegar, viendo como en varias motos el clan del pie salía, y en una de ellas venían ambos muchachos.

-**Llegamos tarde ¡-** dijo Mikey.

-**No, síguelos, pero no te dejes ver-** dijo Splinter a Raphael quien conducía.

Al seguir al clan del pie llagaron al laboratorio del hombre mosca y vieron como entraban cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-**está listo Stockman?-** llego preguntado Shredder, Baxter, quien se encontraba mezclando una solución con ADN de serpiente, se asustó enormemente por lo que derramo otro líquido a la sustancia que tenía.

-** si maestro Shredder, solo tengo que agregarle el ADN de serpiente al mutageno y listo-** dijo haciendo tal acción.

-**qué planea hacer maestro?- preguntó TigerClaw.**

**-Enciérrenlos en esas dos jaulas¡-** dijo Shredder, los footbots lo hicieron, una vez encerrados y atados, los muchachos comenzaron a recuperar el conocimiento poco a poco –** súbanlos ** dijo ,y entonces ahora ambos jóvenes se encontraban suspendidos sobre el mutageno y trataban de zafarse de sus ataduras pero era imposible.

-**huelo a la rata maestro-** anuncio Tiger Claw disparando una véngala, iluminando el techo, de donde salió la familia Hamato.

-** bienvenido, viejo amigo-** saludo Shredder, pero Splinter lo vio intensamente.

-**libera a mis hijos-** ordeno, pero solo causo la risa del hombre de armadura.

**-Libéralos, si es que puedes-** dijo el japonés, y entonces comenzó a librarse una intensa batalla entre ambos clanes. Sin embargo el clan del pie esta un paso más adelante , y atrapo a Splinter amarrándolo con varias cuerdas, y a Donnie y Mikey en jaulas pequeñas-

-**Leo¡-** la llamo Raph, subiendo hacia ambas jaulas. Tratando de liberar a ambos jóvenes quitándoles primero la mordaza de sus bocas.

-**Raph cuidado ¡-** grito leo, detrás de Raphael esta Shredder, quien lo a taco, pero no Lastimo a Raphael , y corto ambas cadenas haciendo que la jaulas cayeran al mutageno.

Pero por suerte, la jaula de Karai golpeo en el borde y cayo fuera del mutageno, sin embargo Leonardo no tuvo la misma suerte, el quelonio cayo en el mutageno, hundiéndose lentamente en aquel liquido verde, nadie podía creer lo que veía.

-**Leonardo ¡- ** gritaron sus hermanos, Splinter se liberó de sus ataduras y fue a liberar a sus hijos, sacándolos de sus jaulas, ahora todos observaban aquel cilindro brillante, esperando la salida de Leonardo.

Los segundo parecían horas, hasta que algo salió del cilindro con agresividad, era demasiado rápido, como para verlo, y de inmediato ataco a Splinter, atrapándolo con su largo cuerpo, cortando la respiración de la rata. Ahora podían verlo perfectamente, se había convertido en una serpiente. Todo su cuerpo era de un color lavanda muy claro, casi indescifrable, y por su cuerpo tenia diversas marcas color azul, que llegaban a sus ojos, creando una especie de anti faz,

**-Leonardo….Hijo, escúchame-** pedio con esfuerzos Splinter, asiéndosele más difícil respirar, por un momento parecía que Leonardo le había entendido, y aflojo poco a poco su agarre.

-**Pa…padre?-** pregunto con dificultad, liberándolo completamente, Splinter trato de levantarse y abrazar a su hijo, pero Leonardo se alejó de él y ataco a Raphael, lazándole un líquido extraño en la cara, y termino dejando el lugar, que gracias a algunos footbots comenzó a arder en llamas.

-**Mi laboratorio ¡-** grito Stockman, pero Shredder lo interrumpió.

-**ya tendrás otro, vámonos de aquí, con esto será suficiente, por ahora-** dijo y el clan del pie, dejo el lugar.

-**Tenemos que irnos ¡-** dijo Raphael, y todos salieron del lugar.

Ahora se encontraban todos en otro tejado, viendo el laboratorio de Stockman arder, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer lentamente.

-**Padre, lo siento, fue mi culpa, yo, yo no debí haber involucrado a Leonardo yo….Padre?-** trato de disculparse Karai, pero se detuvo al ver que la rata no dejaba de ver a aquel lugar en llamas.

-**debemos regresar a casa hijos míos-** dijo y comenzó a caminar, los demás poco a poco lo siguieron.

-**Podrás curar a Leo verdad Donnie?-** preguntó Mikey al borde de las lágrimas, pero Donnie no supo que responderle.

-**no lo sé Mikey, yo espero que si-** dijo y siguieron a su maestro.

¿Podrán recuperar a Leonardo?

Ok, hasta aquí lo dejare, realmente no sé si continuarla, ustedes que piensan? Le gusto? Quieren continuación?.

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está la continuación¡ gracias por sus comentarios, y me alegra que les haya gustado :3 , sin más aquí el capítulo.

Al día siguiente del atroz suceso, los hermanos se encontraban en la guarida ideado un plan para encontrar a su hermano y regresarlo a la normalidad. Siendo interrumpidos por la llegada de dos personas mas, Abril Y Casey.

**-Hola chicos- **los saludo energética la pelirroja , pero al ver las caras de sus amigos, se desconcertó –** paso algo?...-** pregunto, sintiéndose algo tonta, claro que había pasado algo, y tenía que ver con Karai ya que por alguna razón estaba ahí, y Leonardo no…lo cual preocupo mucho a la chica.

-**Leo….-** Comenzó a decir Donnie, con inmensa tristeza, pero Raphael lo interrumpió.

-**Leo ha mutado en una serpiente por culpa de Karai¡-** grito Raphael enfurecido, la muchacha solo cerro los ojos aceptando la culpa.

-**¿Qué?-** preguntaron ambos humanos, no pudiendo creer la noticia, por lo que Donatello les explico todo con más calma.

**-Esto es horrible, Donnie podrás curarlo? Así como lo hiciste con mi padre**?- preguntó la chica, pero Donnie negó con la cabeza.

**-no lo sé Abril, El retro-mutageno desase la mutación, pero no sé si dejara a leo como nosotros lo conocemos, o si lo regresara a su forma original… una tortuga común- **explico el de morado.

**-pero siendo una tortuga común, no podrían volverlo a mutar**?.- pregunto esta vez Casey**.**

**-no es tan sencillo, el mutageno es inestable, y funciona diferente dependiendo de las condiciones en las que se use-** explico Donatello-** tendríamos que hacer exactamente lo que hizo Sensei hace 15 años, y eso es imposible., además de que, no tengo material para hacer el mutageno.**

**-entonces concentremos en traer a Leonardo a casa, ya después veremos cómo regresarlo a la normalidad - **dijo Raphael, ya un poco más calmado.

-** y por dónde empezamos?-** dijo Casey, todos se miraron unos a otros,

Entre aquel silencio, Mikey decidió encender el televisor un rato, para no estresarse, en la tv, estaban pasando aquel show de tv que a leo le gustaba, "Space héroes" , Mikey entristeció un poco, pues nunca se dio la oportunidad de ver aquel show con su hermano. Momentos después la transmisión fue cortada, y apareció el noticiero del canal 6.

**_"_****_Señores televidentes, Nos encontramos transmitiendo en vivo desde el distrito chino de Nueva York ya que ciudadanos han quedado aterrorizados al ser atacado por una especie de serpiente gigante, su raza es desconocida y es muy peligrosa, se recomiendo no salir de casa hasta que esta sea atrapada, disculpe señor, podría decirnos que paso?"_**

**"****era enorme ¡ una serpiente gigante, no había visto nada como eso¡"**

**"****me ataco a mí y a mi familia ayer en la noche es horrible, deben de atraparla a como dé lugar"**

**"****para mí que los aliens están invadiendo de nuevo¡"**

**"****estos son algunos testimonios de las víctimas de "Hebi" , es el nombre que se le ha dado a esta bestia, oh, nos está entrando un comunicado anónimo….bueno? quien habla?**

**"****Habla el agente Bishop, de la Fuerza de Protección de la Tierra, solo daré un comunicado a la ciudad"**

**"****adelante por favor"**

**"****No salgan de sus casas las próximas 72 horas, mi escuadros estará patrullando las calles de nueva york , y les aseguramos que dentro de esas horas, atraparemos a ese ser, eso es todo"**

**"****eh? Oh, muchas gracias agente Bishop, bueno eso es todo por ahora, esperemos y ellos se encarguen de dicha bestia, más noticias a las 6 de la tarde , sintonícenos¡"**

-**oh no -** dijo Mikey preocupado.

-**tenemos que encontrar a Leo antes que esos sujetos ¡-** grito Raphael.

-**ya nos dieron una pista, vamos al distrito chino- **dijo Donatello, y entonces todos salieron de la guarida.

Una vez en el arco de dicho distrito, se encontraban organizándose para buscar a leo

-**Dividámonos en parejas**- propuso Donatello, pero antes de que pudiera organizar los grupos, todos salieron de ahí, dejándolo solo con Casey.-** oh genial.**

**-** **oh? Te molesto**- pregunto Casey sarcástico, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

-**no, vamos a buscar a leo¡-** dijo Donnie cambiando el tema, y comenzando a avanzar **_"Al menos no fue el con abril"_** pensó .

Mientras Raph y Mikey, buscaban por el norte, Karai y abril en el este, y Donnie y Casey por el oeste. Ambas chicas, buscaban por los tejados, en un incómodo silencio, hasta que abril decidido romperlo.

-**Karai, no quiero incomodarte pero, qué haces con las tortugas? Y por qué dicen que es tu culpa?-** pregunto la pelirroja, Karai se detuvo enfrente de ella.

-**Bueno yo, descubrí la verdad, que Splinter era mi verdadero padre, Leonardo insistió miles de veces, pero yo no le creía , hasta que el mismo Splinter me lo demostró-** le explico, abril se sintió conmovida por un momento, al fin Splinter había recuperado un poco de su pasado, pero a qué precio-** es mi culpa lo que le paso a leo, porque yo deje que viniera conmigo, yo debí haber caído al mutageno , no él –** dijo con tristeza.

-**No te preocupes Karai, Donnie lo resolverá- **de garantizo**- sabes, Leonardo siempre dijo que había bondad y tu interior, aunque nadie le creía, y mira, todos nos equivocamos**- dijo, tratando de animar a la pelinegra- **de hecho, el sentía o siente algo por ti muy fuerte.**

-**lo sé, él es muy adorable, pero….-** comenzó a decir algo avergonzada Karai, pero un estrepitoso ruido interrumpió la conversación. Al buscar de donde provenía el ruido, se asomaron por un callejón, y ahí estaba Leonardo, asfixiando a uno de aquellos soldados del escuadrón de Bishop con su cuerpo y a su alrededor había otros 4.

**-Leo¡-** grito Abril, al escuchar su nombre, la serpiente soltó al soldado, quien cayo inconsciente al suelo, y volteo a ver a la muchachas con una filosa mirada.

**-Tranquilo leo, somos nosotros, somos tus amigas, tu familia**- dijo Karai acercándose a él, pero cuando Leonardo la vio reacciono agresivamente, golpeándola alejándolo de él.

**-….es….es tu culpa ¡-** grito Leonardo, dispuesto a volver a atacarla, pero abril lo detuvo interponiéndose.

-**No¡ leo, escucha, no queremos…-** trataba de calmarlo abril, pero Leonardo escapo, dejando a ambas chicas solas.-** estas bien Karai?**

**-sí, yo, todo esto es mi culpa, hasta él lo dijo**- comenzó a decir Karai, pero abril la detuvo**.**

**-no Karai, Leo, leo no diría eso jamás, ha de ser por culpa de la mutación, también cambia la personalidad, pregúntaselo a Raph-** dijo refiriéndose a Spike.

Al pasar las horas, ya no volvieron a tener señales de leo, y resignados regresaron a la guarida a descansar.

GRACIAS POR LEER, Y espero que comenten, si les gusto, si no, si quieren conti y toodo eso , bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 Hola ¡ bueno aquí la conti, :3 espero les guste y espero con ansias sus comentarios W

Al día siguiente Mikey, Raph, Donnie y Karai de nuevo estaba viendo la tv, esta vez en el noticiero por si acaso pasaba alguna noticia sobre Leo, cuando llegaron Casey y Abril con varios periódicos en sus manos.

**-y eso?- **pregunto Rafael leyéndolo el New York Times.

-son varios periódicos de hoy**- explico Casey.**

**_"SERPIENTE ATACA CIUDADANOS EN CHINATOWN"_**

_Una serpiente de dos metros y medio a atacado a varios ciudadanos de dicho distrito desde hace dos días, las personas de la zona están atemorizadas por el peligro latente, según varios testigos, la serpiente no es nada parecido a algo que hubieran visto antes, por lo que muchas están pensando que se trata de un alíen"_

**_"OTRO ATAQUE ALIEN?"_**

**_"_**_Muchos recordaran el ataque alíen de hace unos meses, pues bien al parecer otra nueva raza desea conquistarnos, y esta vez son serpientes, solo un espécimen se ha visto hasta el momento, pero ha aterrorizado a todo un distrito, será que una nueva invasión comienza?_

**_"EARTH PROTECCTION FORCE TOMA RIENDAS EN EL ASUNTO"_**

_Debido a los antecedentes de ataque Alien en nueva york, la fuerza de protección a la tierra toma las riendas de la investigación, siendo liderados por el agente John Bishop, quien nos dio unas palabras…_

_"les aseguro que en 72 horas o menos atraparemos a dicho espécimen, una vez hecho eso, la ciudad de nueva york no volverá a pasar peligros"_

**-Esto es malo, la noticia está creciendo demasiado- dijo Donatello consternado,** -debemos acabar con esto ya¡

En el día, Abril, Casey y Karai buscaban, y Cuando la noche llego, seguían la búsqueda las tortugas, ya que así no perdían tiempo.

**-chicos miren esto¡-** dijo Mikey, señalando un aire acondicionado, que estaba golpeado y magullado.

-**paso por aquí ¡-** dijo Raph emocionado.

-**espera eso no es seguro, tal vez quedo así de otra manera**…- dijo Donnie pensando con la cabeza fría. Pero un ruido llamo la atención de la chicos, al voltear detrás de ellos, vieron pasar un sombra velozmente, ocultándose en la oscuridad.

**-Leo?-** pregunto Raphael,-** Leo si eres tú ….por favor, escúchanos¡-** grito, parecía no tener sentido, pero entonces, la sombra salió lentamente de sus escondite. Era Leonardo, quien con algo de desconfianza se dejaba ver, y entonces vieron que tenía una herida en su cola.

-** lo atacaron-** dijo Mikey preocupado, y corrió a acercarse , pero leo de inmediato se alejó –** tranquilo bro, somos nosotros, no nos recuerdas?, tus hermanos-** dijo tratando de alcanzar a leo, quien poco a poco al fin se acercaba también, hasta que Mikey al fin lo alcanzó y lo abrazo.

-**Miguel,… Ángel?-** preguntó leo.

-**si Leo, soy yo, y también esta Raph y Donnie**- dijo llamado a los chicos, que también se acercaron**- ya está todo bien .**

**-si Leo, regresemos a casa,- **dijo Donnie, sin embargo una luz ilumino el lugar y un enorme helicóptero se posiciono sobre el edificio, todos corrieron a ocultarse, varios soldados de Bishop subieron al tejado. Entre ellos el Agente Bishop en persona.

**-sal de una vez fenómeno, estas rodeado- **dijo el hombre.

**-demonios, que haremos?- **pregunto mikey.

**-al parecer aun no nos ha visto a nosotros-** dijo Donnie., y Leonardo se separó de ellos un poco-** leo que pasa?**

**- váyanse-** dijo la serpiente, pero sus hermanos negaron arduamente.

**-estas loco Leo,? Hemos batallado por encontrarte, no dejaremos que te lleven a quien sabe dónde- d**ijo Rafael enojado.

-leo suspiro- **lo siento….-** dijo y tiro a los tres quelonios del tejado de dos pisos, que cayeron al contenedor de basura, saliendo ilesos.

-**leo¡-** gritaron, al subir de nuevo, vieron que Leonardo había salido a enfrentar a los soldados, fallando en el intento, ya que estos le dispararon dardos tranquilizadores , y lo habían dormido, y ahora lo estaban subiendo a aquel helicóptero… -**NO¡- ** gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero ya era tarde, el helicóptero ya se había ido.

**Maldicion¡-** grito Raphael golpeando el suelo.

-**Tranquilo Raph, no todo está perdido, solo hay que ir a dónde están esos sujetos y sacarlo de ahí-** dijo Donatello, tratando de calmar a su hermano.

-**pero como sabemos dónde lo tienen?-** pregunto esta vez mikey.

-**No lo se, pero lo encontraremos, recuperaremos a nuestro hermano-** dijo con seguridad.

Resignados regresaron a casa, a contar las malas noticias, las cuales fueron recibidas con tristeza y enojo.

-**Esto es tan injusto-** comento Casey desganado.

-**si, lo es, pero no hay que perder la esperanza, al menos algo bueno salió de esto-** comento Mikey, todos lo vieron confundido.

-**que?-** pregunto sarcástico Raphael.

-**logramos hacer que Leo nos recordara¡ ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso, solo por traerlo a casa-** dijo optimista, aunque en el fondo estaba igual de triste, solo quería aligerar el ambiente, y lo había logrado.

-**Mikey tiene razón chicos….solo debemos…-** comenzó a decir Abril pero fue interrumpida por la Tv.

**_"Y tal y como dijo el Agente Bishop, Hebi ha sido capturada, la ciudad está a salvo ahora, díganos Agente, a donde llevaran a este extraño ser y que harán con el?"_**

**_"Este alíen será llevado al centro general del EPF a las afueras de la ciudad, y lo que se hará con él es clasificado"_**

**_"eso es todo por el momento, sintonícenos mas tarde"_**

-**ahí esta nuestra respuesta, vamos ¡-** dijo Casey, pero Donnie lo detuvo.

-**No sabemos a que nos enfrentamos, hay que hacer un plan primero, y ya depsues nos lanzamos a rescatarlo- **dijo la tortuga.

Unas horas más tarde, dentro del centro general del EPF, en un cuarto gris completamente sellado, se encontraba Leonardo, quien comenzaba a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, incorporándose viendo todo a su alrededor.

"**_Dónde estoy?" _**se preguntó, y se acercó a la puerta de aquel lugar, asomándose por la pequeña ventanilla de cristal, pero no había nada , solo un pasillo vacío, trato de romperla para salir pero fue inútil, resignado se alejó de ahí, y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar, no había nada mejor que hacer más que esperar algo.

Después de varios minutos que pasaron horas, la puerta se abrió, por la cual entraron 4 soldados, que sin palabras con unas extrañas esposas lo tomaron de sus manos , cuello y cola, para evitar que tratase algo.

**-Bienvenido Sujeto 290, es ahora de comenzar- Dijo John Bishop con una sonrisa en su rostro, poniendo nervioso a la serpiente.**

**¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Qué le iba a hacer?**

FIN¡ , Ok no, nos vemos el sig. Capitulo ¿Qué pasara ahora?


End file.
